Meg Loves Neil
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Meg confess her love to Neil, and the two become an official couple. Slight-AU one-shot, Meg/Neil obviously.


Inspired by the first chapter of _Humiliate Meg Again!_ by gdahs, which is just another dumb 'family humiliates Meg and she wants revenge' story. I wanted a fanfic about Meg and Neil being a couple, but there's hardly any. So I wrote one myself.

* * *

Stewie was walking by Meg's room when something caught his eye, her diary. Hiding partially under her mattress.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Stewie walks into Meg's room and pulls out Meg's diary. "I wonder what juicy secrets she has written?"

Stewie skims through the pages looking for anything interesting and embarrassing. But found nothing but worthless crap.

"Ugh! Come on, where's the juicy secrets?"

Still looking through when something caught his attention…

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _I never told anyone this, not even to you, but I can't keep it in anymore. I can't deny what I'm feeling. I have to let it out some way. I think, I think I'm in love with Neil._

Stewie's eyes widened. "Neil? As in Neil Goldman?"

 _"You heard it right, I'm in love with that nerd Neil Goldman! I blush everytime I see him. I can't believe it! Neil is such a loser! He's ugly! He's a comic book and sci-fi nerd who spends his time looking for mistakes in Star Trek! He NEVER leaves me alone no matter how many times I tell him I would NEVER go out with him! Being his girlfriend would only make me an even bigger social outcast than I already am!_

"You got that right." Stewie said aloud.

 _"But… I guess I should face it. I'm never gonna get a nicer, more handsome boyfriend. Every guy I try to go out with either keeps making excuses not to go out with me or just tell me straight up. I'm fat, plain, and wear glasses. I hate wearing glasses, cause they make me look geeky like Neil. I might as well just give up and settle for a geek. A geek who, nevertheless, the only guy in school who really talks to me. He does have his moments of being a sweet guy, like when he let me work at the school newspaper for credit. He does seem to really like me, like really like me. I think I should try to give him a chance. I'll admit, I'm beginning to become interested in whatever Neil's interested like Star Trek, Star Wars, comics, and such. I've secretly been going to comic book shops and caught up on a lot of superhero stuff. The next time Neil asks me out, I should say yes, but I get nervous. Mostly because I want to be part of the popular group. But Connie always treats me like crap! Maybe I should forget about being popular and just focus on Neil. I finish with these words..._

 _I LOVE NEIL!"_

The last words written inside a big heart.

"I cannot believe how she likes him!" Stewie said, disgusted from learning of Meg's true feelings. "Hmm, I think I'll publish the page to her school newspaper."

* * *

The next day in school...

Meg was walking through the hallway when she noticed everybody was looking at her. Whispering, and laughing at her. She turns really red with total humiliation.

"Why is everyone laughing at me about this time?" Meg thought.

Neil walks up to her. "So Meg, I've read the paper! I always knew you felt that way about me! Will you go out with me?"

"Totally, yes!" Meg said eagerly, "Wait, what paper?"

"YES!" Neil shouted, raising his fists up. Then he showed her the newspaper, "And this, your diary that you published remember?"

"Oh my God!" Meg feels embarrassed, "I didn't publish that! But I will go out with you, Neil!"

"OMG, gang! It's true about the paper! Neil Goldman asked Meg Griffin out and she said yes excitedly, I mean how lame can you get?" Connie announced.

"YEAH!" everyone in the hallway shouted.

"I don't care! I love Neil!"

The hallway gasped.

"Wow, you actually love me?" Neil said, surprised.

"Yes Neil," she said, grabbing Neil's hands, "I want to be your girlfriend!"

"You do?!"

"Yes, I was wrong to reject you so many times. We belong together. I'm just as much of an obsessed nerd as you are."

"Like... me?"

"Yes Neil. Deep down, I've always had a thing for geeky boys." Meg said.

"Yep, and you don't find them geekier than me, baby." Neil said.

"Neil, I love you with all my heart."

"I... I love you too, Meg."

The two kiss, much to everyone's disgust.

"EEEWWW, GROSS!"

"So, what do you wanna do, my love?"

"Well, I'm gonna go to the comic book store. You wanna come?"

Meg smiles, "You bet! I'm interested in comic books, manga, anime, Star Trek, and Star Wars."

Neil and Meg look into each other's eyes.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? Not!" Connie said, coming by their lockers. "I always knew you were a loser, Meg. But to go steady with such a comic book geek lowers you even further!"

Connie laughs. Her friends walk up behind her to laugh with her. Meg just about had it with her. She marches right towards them.

"Yeah? Well I don't care, Connie! I care about Neil! I love him! And I don't care if that makes me a nerd too. Because I actually like being a nerd. Because I am a nerd. And I'm proud of it!"

They laugh even more.

"Omigod! Hey everyone, check this out! Meg actually admits being a nerd!"

"Yeah, that's right! You all heard me! I'm a nerd! I wear glasses! I like comic books! I like Star Wars! And I'm proud of my geekiness!" she raised her voice.

Everyone laughs even harder. They all point at her and chant "nerd!" at her.

"Come on, my love, let's go to class." she said to Neil, extending her hand.

"Let's do, my dear." Neil said, taking Meg's hand.

The new couple walk through the crowd. Some of the students push them around and hit their head.

* * *

During their first class...

While their teacher is giving his lecture, Meg is constantly bombard with spitballs from every direction. She tries to just ignore them and focus on her teacher.

Suddenly, she was handed a slip of folded paper. She unfolds it and reads "I love you" with a heart around it. She looks back to find Neil makes a gun gesture and winks.

Meg blushed, liking his affection.

* * *

At the football bleachers...

Meg and Neil found a quiet place to be by themselves. They're embracing each other and kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe we're going out! This is so cool!" Meg declared with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Me neither! I've never been so happy." Neil said, putting his fingers on Meg's chin.

"Me too."

They kiss again. They decided to make the spot behind the bleachers their own private little hangout so it would be just the two of them.

* * *

Quahog Mall...

Meg and Neil are walking through the mall, holding hands like a couple.

Meg is meeting with her friends who are at the food court. She wants to tell them about Neil.

Her friends Esther, Patty and Mary are sitting at their table eating lunch. Esther is an African-American girl with twin ponytails, red square-rimmed glasses, blue shirt, white dress pants and brown loafers; Patty has red hair, wears glasses and braces, and she has a habit of always showing her teeth when she smiles; and Mary is a brunette in a bobcut, has freckles, and bucktooth. They are collectively called the Glasses Girls.

 **(Mary is from the episode "Fifteen Minutes of Shame". She's nameless in the show and only appeared in that episode, so I gave her a name.)**

"Everyone, guess what?" Meg asked eagerly.

"What?" Esther said.

"What is it?" Patty said.

"Neil and I are officially a couple!" Meg explained, embracing Neil.

Her friends are shocked.

"You and Neil?" Esther asked.

"I can't believe it!" Mary said.

"Is that Neil?" Patty asked.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Neil greeted. The girls giggle as his politeness.

"So spill, how did you went steady?"

"Ooh, an admirer!" Mary said.

"He's cute!" Esther said.

"Make-up and stickers and ponies and MySpace dot com!" Patty uttered at random.

"Neil is the first serious boyfriend I had!"

"The only serious boyfriend you'll ever have." Neil said, as he gives her another kiss.

"Oh, Neil." Meg said, kissing him back.

Meg's friends sigh at their romance. They invite Neil to join them.

Later he invited Meg's friends at his house. They would hang out at his room, discussing and debating about nerdy pop culture stuff. They would even watch some of Neil's favorite sci-fi movies and TV shows. While Meg finds them cheesy for the most part, she's still engaged to the characters and stories. She and her friends even thought of some of their own headcanon and fanfic ideas for these shows. Neil was interesting in hearing them.

* * *

The next night, Neil and Meg are at the movie theater.

"I'm glad we got here early. I like to watch the previews." Meg said.

"Yeah! I'll be back while I get us snacks. What would you like?" Neil getting up.

"I like a big popcorn, a chili dog, some nachos, Buncha Crunch, and Cherry Coke." Meg listed.

"My, you're hungry!" Neil was surprised.

"Well, watching movies gets me hungry." Meg feeling blushed.

"Never fear, you're food will be here." Neil declared as he leaves.

Meg watched a few trailers, some good some awful. Soon Neil returns with their snacks.

"You're order is here." Neil quipped, handing her her snacks tray.

"Thanks so much, Neil. You know, this is nice. This is the first time I've ever been on a date." Meg said.

"It is nice. Here hold still." Neil removes a hair from Meg's chin. "Make a wish."

Meg blows her hair.

"What did you wish for?" Neil asked.

"This." she and Neil once again kiss on the lips.

* * *

The following week...

Meg and Neil arrive at the Junior Prom. Neil's parents drove them. Meg is wearing a black dress with a pearl necklace and gold bracelets on each hand. Neil is in a fancy tuxedo.

 **(They're wearing the same prom clothes from "Let's Go to the Hop".)**

"Thanks a lot mom and dad." Neil said, as he gets out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Goldman." Meg said. She finds them to be nice people.

"No problem, kids!" Mort said.

"Now you to have a swell time!" Muriel said, waving at them as they drive away.

"Here we go, Meg!" Neil said, holding Meg's hand.

"Ah! This is gonna be so much fun!" Meg squees. She grabs Neil's hands, as the two head inside.

"Hey look everyone, it's the Nerd Couple!" Connie calls out, catching everyone's attention to laugh at them.

Ignoring them, the two decided to dance the night away.

"Neil, would you?"

"I would be honored!" Neil bows to Meg and offers his hand towards her. Meg giggles as she takes his hand.

Embracing each other, they slow dance to the music. The two are happy being together. Meg is the girl Neil knew he wanted right away, Neil is the boy she never knew she wanted.

A couple hours later, they felt tired and decide to take a break. So they sat together at the bleachers for a while. They noticed that some teens are glancing at them, whispering to each other, and laughing.

Meg feels embarrassed, her face flushing. Neil couldn't help but noticed.

"Meg, can I ask you something?" Neil asked.

"Sure, Neil. What is it?" Meg asked, trying to shake off her embarrassment.

"Do you really want to be my girlfriend?" Neil asked, with a concern tone in his voice.

"Of course, Neil. I told you how much I love you." Meg said, putting her hand on top of his.

"It's just that I can't help but noticed how looked embarrassed."

"Of course I'm embarrassed. Because everyone is laughing at us and bullied us. Connie always made my life a living hell. It's not something you can ignore. Don't you ever feel like that?"

"I guess I do. I _have_ been bullied a lot longer than you have. But I always try to not let it get me down. Meg, I'm a nerd, I've always been a nerd, and I always will be a nerd. That's just who I am. And I like who I am. You should try to embrace who you really are. And that can get you through anything."

Those words really sink into Meg. But her thoughts were interrupted by a certain bitch.

"Damn it Connie, why do you keep picking on Meg?! What did she ever do to you?" Neil shouted, standing up from the seats.

"Because she's a loser! She's fat and ugly and the best she could do is going out with a geek like you!" Connie smirked, seeing Meg tearing up.

Neil sighs and walks up to her, "You know Connie, I have this theory on why you're a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Connie said in anger.

"Neil, don't!" Meg begged, holding his arm.

"No no no no no no. I wanna say this! You see Connie, you're popular because you developed earlier and started getting hand jobs when you were 12 and now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore! So you picked on Meg to avoid the inevitable realization that once your body is used up by age 19, you're gonna be a worn-out, chalky-skinned burlap sack that even your step-dad wouldn't want! How's that for an observation?" Neil explained, crossing his arms and glaring at Connie, who's been tearing up from what he said.

Connie runs away crying, her girl friends run after her to comfort her. Her boyfriend then grabbed Neil's collar. "How dare you make my girl cry, dork!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it meathead?"

"I'll show you what hurts!" the jock boyfriend shouted as he punched Neil in the face, leaving him with a black eye on his left eye. Then threw him out of the gym.

"Neil, that was amazing. No one has ever stood up for me. Let alone take a beating for me."

"Anytime, Meg. Connie was a skank anyway. You don't deserve the crap you get, Meg. You know that?"

"Thanks, Neil." Meg hugs him.

Then they tongue kiss.

"Let's say we get out of here and get something to eat." Neil suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Meg said, wrapping her arms around Neil's right arm.

They went to McBurgertown. They're practically the only ones there. They both stare at each other while they eat. Like a lovey-dovey couple, they feed each other fries and chicken nuggets.

* * *

Later that night, the Goldman stops at Meg's house. Neil walks her to her door.

"I had such a wonderful time, Neil." Meg said, holding Neil's hands.

"Me too, Meg." Neil said, squeezing Meg's hand. "See ya tomorrow?"

"You bet." Meg winked. She gives him his good night kiss.

"Good night." Meg said, entering her home.

"Good night." Neil said. Sighing, he went back to his parents' car.

"You two have a good time?" Muriel asked her son, who's just sitting there staring into space.

"We had a _great_ time, mom."

Mort and Muriel glance at each other with a smile. So happy their son has found that special someone.

* * *

Meg is getting ready for bed. Already in her pajamas, she's sitting in her dressing desk combing her hair.

She puts her comb down and looks at a photo of Neil Goldman "smoking" a corn cob pipe. She grabs the frame and stare at it.

"Neil is such an _amazing_ guy. We do make an absolutely perfect couple." Meg said, holding his picture in front of her. She gets up from her chair and walks to her bed, all while hugging the picture. She puts it on her nightstand, so it would be the first thing she sees in the morning, and removes her glasses and place it next to the picture.

"Good night, my sweet prince." she said to Neil's picture as she drifts to sleep.


End file.
